Destiny
by GilliesBitch
Summary: Sometimes the destiny plays with us. Sometimes we make our own destiny. What if we meet the love of our life not wanting it? Bade fanfic.
1. chapter 1

_**Hi, guys!!! I'm back. So, this chapter is focused on Jade's day, the second chapter is Beck's one!!!**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

She is wearing a nice red dress and black high heels, this is her first date since her husband, Richard, passed away two years ago. It's been a long time since she dated someone but her best friend, Cat, decided that she needed to see someone, let herself be loved once again.

She wasn't so sure about that, to be honest.

She felt like it was too weird and she was ok. She didn't need a man in her life. But Cat made her see this man. Made her meet him. And she's here.

Siting right in front of him.

He's blonde, has beautiful green eyes and a nice smile. His name is Thomas and he's 35. He's a chef and has his own restaurant. He's funny. She likes him. And she's really enjoy being around him.

But no one is perfect. And she knows that. Oh, she does know it.

When they were done with the dinner and they were waking to their cars, he locked her between his body and the door of her car and tried to kiss her. He even lets his hands get down her thighs and then touches her butt.

A loud sound and a gasp.

She slapped him.

On his face.

And her knee made contact with his… parts.

"Don't you ever try to touch me again, you asshole." She said and when he fell down on the floor, she smiled at him and got into her car.

She drives home and she's so, so, so, so, angry. When she gets home she sees Cat siting on her couch with a glass of wine in her hands.

"Jadeeeeey!!!! How was your date??" She asks excited.

"I'm gonna murder you and that man, Catherina. I swear." Jade says in a angry tone.

"Jesus, what happened?"

"That man tried to kiss me!" Jade falls down on her couch.

"Okay… and? What's the matter? When you met Richard, you had sex with him in your first date. What's the problem with a little kiss?" Cat asked confused.

"Cat… I'm not a little girl anymore. I can't do this. I barely know him. What if he's a serial killer? I have two kids, they need me. They need their mom. Since Richard passed away, I'm everything they have." Cat made a sad face and Jade laughed. "Okay, they have you too. Don't worry, they love their auntie Cat." She said in a soft voice.

"Please, Jade. You know he's not a killer and the kiss wasn't a real problem. You're just afraid."

"Catherina Valentine Shapiro, I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yes, you are. You don't want to give your soul and heart to anyone else. Richard wouldn't like to see you like that. He'd love the see you being happy and loved."

Jade just closed her eyes and realized that she didn't see her kids anywhere.

"Cat… where are my babies?"

"Oh, they are sleeping already. They had a healthy dinner, took a shower, I read a story to Fred and sang a song to him, Ravena used internet for a short time and now they are sleeping like angels. You're welcome."

Jade smiled to her best friend, opened her eyes and hugged her.

"Thank you, redhead. I'm glad they love you."

"Same! I love them. They are the cutest, and I can't believe they are yours, to be honest. They are so calm, how the fuck did they come from your vagina?"

Jade laughed really loud and slapped her friend's arm.

"Stop, you know that Richard was calm."

"Yeah, just like a plant. He barely talked or moved. He was too calm. He was a good father and husband." Cat smiled sadly. She really liked him.

"Yes, he was. I miss him." Jade said with a single tear falling down her cheek.

"We all do."

"Time to wake up!" Jade said opening the curtains.

"Noooooooo."

"Come on, Ravena. It's time to go to school." Jade said leaving her daughter's bedroom.

Jade went to her son's bedroom and opened the curtains, came closer to the bed where the little boy was asleep and kissed his forehead. The boy moved slowly and opened his eyes.

"Time to wake up, Fred."

"Okay, mama."

Jade helped him to take off his pajamas and put clean clothes on. She brushed his hair and helped him with his shoes.

"Mama's gonna prepare the breakfast, you can choose a toy to take with you today, pumpkin."

When she left Frederick's bedroom and passed through Ravena's she saw that her daughter was still in bed.

"RAVENA, TIME.TO.WAKE.UP." She screamed and the girl jumped from her bed.

"Jesus, mom. You don't have to scream".

"If you don't get up, I scream. And a lot. Now, shower. Go. Now. Go take a shower, get ready and let's have our brunch together."

Jade went down the stairs to the kitchen and prepared to herself a cup of black coffee with two sugars, two waffles to her two kids, and fruit salad to everyone.

15 minutes passed and the kids were finally sit by the table with their mother.

Jade looked to her kids and smiled, she became so soft because of them. She loves her kids more than anything. She'd do anything for them.

Anything.

"Mom, can I go out tonight with my friends?" Ravena asked, she was kind of nervous because her mom doesn't like some of her friends.

"Friends, um?" Jade frowned her face. "Which friends?".

"Lilly, Moni, Perrie, Anna and Brina" She replied smiling.

Jade just punched her hands on the table, what scared Fred and he started to cry.

"I'm sorry, baby. Eat your food and mama will give you cookies later." The little boy smiled and continued to eat his fruits. "Ravena, you know I don't like Lilian, Monica and Sabrina. You want to go out? Great, go out with Perrie and Annabelle. They are good girls and I like them." Jade said and Ravena got out of the table and screamed words like 'UGH, I HATE MY LIFE' and 'WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DESTROY MY LIFE?'.

"Teenagers…" Jade murmured. "I remember when I was 14, my mom had lots of trouble because of me" she said to herself.

"Mama, does nana used to hate you when you were 14?" Fred walked curious eating a piece of banana on his plate.

Jade laughed and rubbed his hair.

"Never, she always loved me. She got angry sometimes, but always loved me".

"Just like you when I play with my toys and make a huge mess?"

"Aaaw, babe. No, mama don't get angry with you because of your little mess. Don't worry!"

"So, do you love me?" The blonde boy asked.

"Oh my god, Frederick West Carrington, of course. You and your sister are everything to me. I love you and Ravena more than anything, never forget that! Okay?"

"Okay" Fred smiled and continued to eat his fruits.

After everyone's ready, Jade took the kids to their school and went to her work.

"Hello, Miss West." Said the receptionist, Leah. "Hope you're having a good day, and that you're day will be awesome as you!"

"Yeah, yeah, Leah. Whatever. Get me coffee with two sugars" Jade said going to her office. In less than 3 minutes Leah was in her office with coffee in her hands. "Thank you, Leah. You can leave now."

While Leah made her way to the reception, Jade got ready for her day.

The 29 years old woman started her day with 4 new patients, one of them very, very angry. She saw some old patients, she actually love Matilda. She's an old pekenise, with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Dra. West!! How are you?" Sebastian asked Jade.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. What about you?" Jade replied with a fake smile. She loves animals, not humans.

That's why she's a veterinarian.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said with a smile. "But Matilda is kinda weird, i don't know what's going on. So I came to her best friend to see what's happening!"

"Thanks for the trust".

After more 3 cats, 5 dogs and a hamster, it was lunch time.

She came to her favorite restaurant while the other veterinarian, her best friend, Cat, stayed there. Yes, Cat was not only her best friend, but works with her. They have a veterinarian office together and they love their jobs so much.

While Jade was eating her salad, she called her mom.

"Jade? Hi, honey. How are you? Is everything ok?" Melanie West asked from the other side.

"Hi, mom. I'm fine. I just want to know if Fred is okay."

"Jaaaaaade, of course he's okay. He has already eaten his lunch and now is taking his nap. Everything is okay. Don't worry, daughter."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure."

"Honey, I know you're worried, but it's okay. Since Richard… left us, you're kinda scared that something can happen to your kids, but it's okay. I'm with you. Your father's with you. Cat and Robbie are with you. Don't worry."

Jade just sighed and said goodbye to her mom.

What her mom said is true, she's scared that something bad can happen to her kids. She cant lose anybody else.

Losing Richard 2 years ago was the worst thing that have ever happened to her and her kids. The worst time of her life, the worst time of her children.

She can't lose anybody else. She'd be destroyed.

She shook her head and left these thoughts go away, because she already started to cry. She payed for her lunch and went back to her office.

"Hello, Miss West", said the other receptionist, Eliza.

"Hi", she said, "Tell to Cat that she can go to her lunch time now, I'm back already".

"Yes, Miss West".

Jade went to her office and took care of more animals than she could ask for.

After she was ready, she said goodbye to Cat, Eliza and Leah.

She went to her house and at the moment she opened the door, she saw her daughter sitting on a guy's lap and kissing him.

On her couch.

Sitting on his lap.

Kissing.

"RAVENA!" Jade screamed.

Ravena fell down off the boy's lap and started to scream.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like!!" The blonde girl tried to explain.

"Yeah, sure. Let me guess, he was dying and you were trying to save him with your damn mouth?" Jade asked angrily.

"What? No." Ravena said. "Mom, let me explain…" The girl tried to say something but Jade didn't let her finish.

"No. You" The older woman said pointing to the boy still sitting on her couch, "get out of my house, right now! I don't want to see you here anymore, I don't want to see you close to my daughter anymore. Get out RIGHT. NOW." She said the last words slowly.

The boy – clearly older than Ravena – just left the house without a word.

"Mom!!! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm seeing this guy for almost a month!!!!" She said angrily.

"Seeing that boy, kissing him on my couch, in my live room, while I'm not home?" Jade asked suspiciously. "I don't want you to see that guy anymore." She affirmed. Then she hear a motorcycle's noise. "Yeah… I REALLY don't want you to see that guy anymore."

"Mom, you cant forbidden me to see Wyatt. He's a good guy!!" Ravena said.

"Yeah, sure. That's why I could see the condom falling out of his pocket!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS" Ravena screamed.

"YEAH, IT'S MY BUSINESS IF MY DAUGHTER IS FUCKING A GUY WHO'S CLEARLY OLDER THAN HER AND GETS PREGNANT AT 14!"

"JUST LIKE YOU DID, MOM? OH, NO SORRY, YOU GOT PREGNANT AT 15. I GUESS I STILL HAVE A YEAR LEFT TO GET PREGNANT. BUT DON'T WORRY, I WON'T BE AS STUPID AS YOU TO GET PREGNANT AT 14 OR 15!"

Jade felt her heart falling out of her chest.

"Ravena. Go to your room, right now."

"Mom, I…" The girl clearly realized what she said and tried to apologize, but it was too late.

"Ravena, go to your room. Right now." Jade said almost crying.

"Mom…"

"NOW, RAVENA, NOW!" The girl just went to her room and closed the door.

Jade went to her kitchen and took a glass of wine.

She clearly need it. And then, she called Cat.

"Hi, my sweetie best friend!! What's up?"

"I need you." Cat just sighed.

"What happened, babe?"

"Ravena."

"I'm getting Fred with your mom, vegetarian food to you and the kids and I'm on my way".

"She said that she wouldn't be as stupid as me to get pregnant at 14 or 15" Jade said crying, clearly drunk.

"She didn't mean that, I'm sure about it". Cat said taking the glass of wine out of her friend's hand.

"Nooooo, she did. Aaaaaaand, I want more wime. Wile. Wine!!" Cat just looked at her sadly.

"Baby, you're too drunk. Your kids are already sleeping and I think you should do the same." The redhead said, running her hands through Jade's hair. "Do you want help to take a shower?" Jade just nodded.

Cat helped her with her bath and put her on her bed.

"Goodnight, Baby girl. Sleep well" Cat said to her best friend and left her house silently.

And at that night, she had a dream about happy days.

When she had her husband and her kids. She was happy, she was loved.

God, even in dreams, Jade misses Richard.

 ** _That's it!! What do you think about it? Please, leave a review so I know what you guys think and like._**

 ** _See you soon xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the review!! Welcome to the Beck's chapter**_.

Okay, he was totally fine. No, he wasn't sad at all. Please.

He's wife left him. Wait, his ex-wife left him. Left to live with a younger man in Italy. Left him with his three kids.

Lauren decided that didn't want to be with him anymore, didn't want to be with their kids anymore.

Beck is totally sad. Beck is totally angry.

He has the right to be! His wife left him.

 _Flashback_

 _"Lauren, what the hell are you talking about?" Beck asked angry._

 _"Bye, Beckett. I'm leaving. I'm gonna love with Paolo. He's taking me to Italy!" She said, clearly drunk._

 _"You're abandoning us?" He asked again._

 _"I don't love you, Beck. I don't fucking love you, I had enough. It's been a long time since I don't love you. I'm not your college girlfriend anymore. I'm not that stupid girl anymore. And you're not that awesome guy anymore. I don't give a fuck about you, Beckett. I'm finally leaving and getting free."_

 _"WHAT ABOUT THE KIDS?" He screamed this time._

 _"I don't care about them, too. Beck, I never wanted kids! Never. But you forced me. You forced us to be a 'happy family' when we were broken down in pieces. You forced me to get pregnant and we first had…"_

 _"Amanda! Amanda, Lauren, you forgot our first kid's name. For god's sake!"_

 _"Yeah, Yeah, that's right. Mandy. We had Mandy and I thought, okay, only one fucking kid to take care, but nooooo, you wanted more. You had to get me pregnant once again!!"_

 _"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT YOU FORGOT YOUR PILLS, LAUREN."_

 _"BUT YOU GOT ME PREGNANT ANYWAY! THEN WE HAD TWINS, TWINS, BECK. NOT ONLY ONE KID, BUT TWO. TWO FUCKING KIDS."_

 _"HOW DARE YOU TO TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT CALLIE AND GIGI? THEY ARE YOUR DAUGHTERS."_

 _"BUT I NEVER WANTED THEM!"_

 _"I… I don't have words." Beck said sadly._

 _"Mommy? Daddy? Is everything okay?" Mandy said walking into the room._

 _"Honey, nothing. Don't worry." Beck cried looking to his daughter._

 _"No, it's not nothing. I'm leaving 'sweetie', you'll never see me again in your entire life. Never."_

 _"What?" Mandy asked with tears rolling down for her face._

 _"LAUREN."_

 _"IT'S THE TRUTH!" She said taking her bags. "Paolo is waiting for me at the airport, bye everyone."_

 _Beck tried to grab her arm but she ran, she ran away from him. She ran away from his family and his life_.

 _End of flashback_

Of course Beck is sad. Of course Beck is angry.

Lauren left eight months ago and he's still sad. Not because of him or because he totally misses her, but because of his daughters. Amanda, Calista and Giorgia miss their mother a lot. Callie and Gigi are only 2 years old and can't understand what's going on, so they just miss their mom.

Mandy misses her mom, but since she's 8 years old, she kind of understand that her mom left. And she's really sad.

Beck tries his best to make his girls happy, he has a lot of help from his close friends, Tori and Andre, who are married and have twins, too. Even with two babies, Rebecca and Roxanne, they help more than Lauren has ever helped.

"You know… maybe you should start seeing someone. You are so lonely." Tori said siting on Beck's couch.

"I'm not lonely, I have three amazing women in my life." Beck replied proudly.

"Beck… one of them is eight years old and the other ones are only two years old. Please, you really need to see someone" Andre said, sitting by his wife's side.

"I don't need another woman in my life."

"THEN GET A MAN" Tori screamed which made Andre laughs and Beck looks mad at her.

"I'm not gay" the long hair man shakes his head "not that I have something against them, but I like pussy"

"We all know that, but you really need to find someone, women or men." Andre laughed.

"Why?" Beck asks running his fingers through his hair.

"Because of you and your kids! The girls need a mom." Tori affirmed.

"Babies can be raised by two men, they don't really need a mom. They can have two daddies" He replies.

"OKAY, I DON'T GET IT. FIRST YOU SAY THAT YOU LIKE PUSSY AND NOW YOU SAY THAT BABIES CAN BE RAISED BY DADDIES, WHAT I TOTALLY AGREE, BUT DO YOU WANT A MAN OR A WOMAN?" Tori asked, screaming, once again.

"NO ONE. I DON'T WANT ANYONE IN MY LIFE. MY GIRLS ARE OKAY, THEY JUST NEED ME. I'M GONNA TAKE CARE OF THEM AND THAT'S IT." Beck got up of his couch and started to walk in circles in his living room. "Look, Tori, Andre… I appreciate what you guys are trying to do for me. I really do. You just want me and the girls to be happy, but I'm still not over Lauren, okay? Let me think about this whole situation and maybe I go out with another person. Okay?"

"Okay." Tori and Andre agreed.

He didn't think about it, to be honest. He doesn't want to think about it. He still tries to talk to Lauren, he sent some messages, pictures of the girls but she changed her number. She blocked him in every single social media she has.

He just wants his ex-wife back.

"Dada?" Callie asked to her father.

"Yes, baby?"

"Where mama?" Beck felt his heart breaking once again with his daughter's question. He didn't know what to do. It was too much for him to deal with.

"Do you want to watch Dora?" Beck tried to distract the little girl and it worked.

"YES!" The little brunette screamed.

Beck our Dora on to his daughter while Gigi takes her nap.

He sat with the little girl on his nap and pretending he was watching the show, he couldn't stop thinking about Lauren. He still loves her.

She was his first love. He loves her more than words can explain, he never felt something like that ever.

But she left them and he needs to forget her.

And that's what he's going to do.

"You know…" Tori started. " I have a really beautiful, hot, sexy and smart friend. You would love her!" She was sitting by Beck's table with her her husband while Beck was getting beer to Andre and himself.

"Tori, how many times I have to tell you that I'm not interested?"

"I don't care about what you say. She's a really beautiful woman, she's 29, she has 2 kids and her husband died 2 years ago. You're 30, you have 3 kids, y'all would be a huge and amazing family!!" Tori said excitedly.

"You should stop, Tori..." Andre warned.

"No, she's right, Andre. I need to find someone, Gigi and Callie keep asking about their mom, they need a mom."

"YES! I KNEW IT. I'M GONNA CALL HER RIGHT NOW, LET ME JUS" Before Tori could finish her sentence, Beck started to talk.

"No, Tori. I doesn't want to meet your friend, I'm gonna find someone by myself." He said proudly, sitting with the beers in his hand. "I'm gonna find someone, but someone who I know gonna be good with my kids, who gonna love them as much as I do."

"BUT..."

"Enough, Tori." Andre said. "What really matter is that Beck is open to find anyone else now."

"And I'm gonna do it. I know I am."

What he didn't know, was that the Destiny loves playing with people.

And it's gonna play a lot.

 ** _Guys, please, review. It's really important. I need to know what you guys are thinking about this fanfiction, pleaseeeee. I'm gonna send cookies to y'all._**

 ** _Btw, follow me on twitter, I'm always talking about this fanfic there. I'm @focusongillies there!!!_**

 ** _Love y'all, xoxo_**.


End file.
